Samifer version Tobias and Guy
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Connaissez-vous la BD Tobias and Guy ? Cette fic est tirée de cette BD :) C'est donc un Samifer ;)
1. La rencontre

_Connaissez-vous la BD Tobias and Guy ? Si la réponse est non, je vous conseille très forcement de la lire, elle est super :D C'est en anglais, mais assez simple à comprendre. Sinon, il existe un groupe Facebook qui les a traduits. Et j'imagine qu'on peut en trouver aussi sur Google :)_

 _Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que cette fic est tirée de cette BD. Je ne vais pas reprendre_ _toutes les planches, juste celles qui collent bien à Sam et Lucifer, à mon avis, et qui m'inspirent (évidemment XD). Ce sera donc à chaque fois des chapitre très courts. Je n'aurai pas publication régulière, ça viendra quand ça viendra (= quand j'aurai le temps... Ouais, c'est pas gagné, ça U_U) J'ai aussi arrangé quelques détails de la série à ma sauce, pour faire coller le tout. Mais globalement, on reste assez proche du monde de Supernatural :)_

* * *

Sam Winchester était assis sur un banc du parc de la ville, où il avait atterri avec son frère la veille. Il poussa un énième soupir, en proie à la déprime. À cause de la chasse aux fantômes et autres démons, sa vie sentimentale était un désert sans nom. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie, qu'il pouvait presque qualifier sa main droite de petite-amie. Pour ne rien arranger, il s'était récemment découvert des penchants gays. Bien sûr, Dean avait accueilli la nouvelle en riant. "Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon petit frère", s'était-il contenté de dire. En revanche, pour son père, cela risquait d'être une autre histoire.

Un joggeur passa devant lui. Le type était du genre baraqué. Son débardeur et son short laissaient voir des poils. Beaucoup de poils. Sam se surprit à avoir envie de passer ses doigts dedans. Il avait vraiment besoin de passer du bon temps avec quelqu'un.

— Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour sortir avec un mec pareil, dit-il avec un nouveau soupir tandis que le coureur disparaissait de son champ de vision.

À cet instant, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Un bras entoura ses épaules et une main froide se posa sur son biceps.

— N'importe quoi, dis-tu ?

La voix grave qui venait de parler était incroyablement sexy, de l'avis du cadet Winchester. En se tournant vers elle, il fut surpris de découvrir le Diable en personne. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, mais une telle aura ne trompait pas. Il avait bel et bien Lucifer devant lui. Ou plutôt à côté de lui. Contre lui, en fait.

— Euh… Tu sais quoi ? J'ai changé d'avis…

La forme humaine du roi de l'Enfer était franchement à tomber par terre. Blond aux yeux bleus, la peau pâle sans l'être trop, des bras musclés juste comme il fallait et un torse moulé par un t-shirt laissant deviner une fine toison en dessous.

— Tu es juste parfait, dit Sam.

Lucifer en resta pantois.

— Quoi ?

Le gamin ne devait pas avoir compris ce que cela impliquait.

— Tu réalises que ça va te coûter ton âme ?

— Elle t'appartient déjà, tout comme mon corps.

Oui, Sam venait d'avoir le coup de foudre. Pour le Diable. La discussion avec son père allait se révéler encore plus compliquée que prévu, finalement. Déjà qu'il avait eu une liaison avec un démon, là, il atteignait des sommets...

* * *

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce chapitre est tiré de cette planche :_ _i*imgur*com/wctmJaC*jpg (remplacer les étoiles par des points)_

 _Le groupe Facebook dont je parle au début s'appelle "_ BD Tobias et Guy _" et est géré par "Roxanne Béa MacGregor"._

 _Comme je disais, je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai le prochain. La semaine prochaine c'est une fic Spideypool que je vais publier ! :D Ma première ;) (mais pas la dernière, huhu)_


	2. Le dîner

_Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de Samifer version Tobias and Guy n_n Je vais essayer de publier un nouveau chapitre chaque deuxième mercredi du mois. Mais je ne promets rien :)_

 _Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée, c'est que mon organisation pour répondre a foiré T.T_

* * *

Quelques semaines après sa rencontre avec Lucifer, Sam se décida enfin à le présenter à sa famille. Il fallait dire que Dean avait insisté très lourdement.

— Le meilleur moyen de révéler ton homosexualité à Papa, c'est de le mettre devant le fait accompli ! lui avait-il dit.

— Dean, je ne vais pas inviter mon petit-ami à dîner chez les parents sans les avertir que c'est un homme.

— Pourquoi pas ? Je donnerais cher pour voir leurs têtes en découvrant tes nouveaux penchants.

Tandis que l'aîné riait jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux en imaginant la scène, le plus jeune avait eu un sourire amusé en se rappelant que c'était avec une phrase comme celle-ci qu'il avait rencontré Lucifer.

— Tu devrais faire attention en prononçant ce genre de paroles.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas expliqué pourquoi. S'il était prêt à montrer à sa famille qu'il sortait avec un homme, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de leur dire que l'homme en question était le roi de l'Enfer.

Si John Winchester avait été surpris d'apprendre que son deuxième fils était gay – ou au moins bi –, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il s'était plutôt empressé de demander à son cadet de lui amener cet homme qui avait ravi son cœur, probablement curieux de voir ce qui lui avait tant plu. Ce fut donc ainsi que les Winchester organisèrent un dîner le samedi soir suivant pour rencontrer le petit-ami de Sam.

Avec quelques minutes d'avance, le couple sonna à la porte de la maison familiale. Dean était déjà arrivé. Ils furent donc accueillis par la famille complète. John tenait la porte et les invita à entrer. Sam passa le premier et embrassa tout le monde. Lucifer le suivit et serra la main de John.

— Bonsoir, John. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il.

— Bonsoir… Euh… Mon fils ne m'a même pas dit votre nom ! rétorqua le père en regardant son plus jeune fils avec les sourcils froncés.

— Ah ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

— Non. En fait, tu ne l'as dit à aucun de nous, maintenant que j'y pense, intervint Dean.

Et pour cause. Sam ne pouvait pas dire qu'il sortait avec Lucifer. Dans une famille de chasseurs, cela risquait de faire plutôt désordre… Le problème étant que, s'il avait bel et bien prévenu son amant que sa famille chassait les démons, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se mettre d'accord sur le nom qu'ils devraient donner pour faire passer Lucifer pour un humain. Au moins le temps que la pilule "on a un couple gay dans la famille" soit passée.

— Ah… Euh… Ça a dû me sortir de l'esprit. Et donc… Euh… Je vous présente… Luuuu…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Diable pour implorer son aide. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé avant de venir à sa rescousse.

— Luc. Je m'appelle Luc.

La suite de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Luc(ifer) fut assez bien accueilli par la famille Winchester. Être le roi de l'Enfer ne l'empêchait pas de jouer l'humain bien élevé, apparemment. Et c'était tant mieux. Sam était assez stressé par cette soirée.

Tout se passait bien, donc. Jusqu'à ce que John pose _la_ question.

— Au fait, Luc. Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Grand silence. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de Lucifer, qui lança un regard à Sam. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, ses parents le verraient tout de suite. Le jeune homme l'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient parfaitement entraînés à déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Cela pouvait sauver la vie lors d'une chasse.

Contre toute attente, le Diable se lança :

— Je m'occupe des âmes pécheresses pour les condamner à l'Enfer…

Le plus jeune des Winchester le regarda, horrifié, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Certes, il ne fallait pas mentir, mais de là à dire parfaitement la vérité ? Il aurait pu l'enjoliver un peu, quand même.

John, quant à lui, regardait son gendre – oui, il le considérait déjà ainsi – comme s'il tentait de lire dans son esprit. C'était foutu, se disait Sam. Son père allait comprendre et le dîner allait très, très mal finir. Le cadet se tendit, attendant la réaction du patriarche. Patriarche qui semblait presque perdu dans ses réflexions.

Puis, la réponse sortit enfin :

— Alors, tu es avocat ? demanda-t-il.

— Euh… Ouais, on peut dire ça.

Sam soupira et relâcha d'un coup toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée ces cinq dernières minutes. Le secret était finalement sauf.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est tiré de cette planche :_ _tobiasandguy*tumblr*com/image/108660243981_

 _Je n'ai pas encore fait le prochain chapitre, donc je ne sais pas encore sur quoi il portera. En attendant, la semaine prochaine, je posterai à nouveau un SpideyPool ;)_


	3. Le sport

_Deuxième mercredi du mois, donc une planche de Tobia & Guy retranscrite version Samifer ;) _

* * *

Sam avait décidé de se reprendre en main. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de l'exercice. Il commençait à se ramolire. Et il n'avait aucune envie de devenir un mollusque. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait le plus sexy – et, accessoirement, diabolique – des petits amis.

Sam Winchester était donc présentement en train de soulever des haltères, une dans chaque main. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Voilà, on garde le rythme. On se concentre. Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler ici et là sur sa peau. Ses muscles commençaient à devenir douloureux. Il était déterminé. Et fier de ce qu'il entreprenait.

Pendant ce temps, Lucifer s'adonnait à un sudoku. Version diabolique, évidemment. Il y était devenu pratiquement accro depuis que son amant lui avait montré ce jeu de réflexion humain. Entre deux chiffres, il releva la tête et observa son petit ami. Il eut envie de rire.

— C'est ça que t'appelles faire du sport ? demanda-t-il.

Il reçut en retour un regard assassin.

— Et c'est quoi pour toi, faire du sport ? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas plus sportif que moi.

Ah oui ? L'humain lui lançait un défi ? Eh bien, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir…

Trois heures plus tard, Sam était mort de fatigue. Presque littéralement. Il venait de découvrir des muscles dont il n'avait encore jamais soupçonné l'existence. Et surtout, surtout, il avait les fesses qui le brûlaient et l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais plus capable de jouir à nouveau.

Alors qu'il restait effondré sur le lit, se contenant de gémir et de grogner chaque fois qu'il tentait un mouvement, Lucifer posa une main sur son dos.

— Ça va ? C'était… peut-être un peu trop ?

"Un peu trop"... "UN PEU TROP" ?! L'humain avait envie de lui rétorquer que, non, ce n'était pas _un peu trop_ , mais _beaucoup trop_ ! Faire l'amour trois fois et jouir tout autant, c'était à la limite de la torture en si peu de temps. Mais il était bien trop crevé pour réprimander son démoniaque petit ami. Alors, il se contenta d'un énième grognement.

* * *

 _Comme d'hab, voici le lien de la planche dont est tiré ce mini chapitre : tobiasandguy*tumblr*com/image/108660401991_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera exceptionnellement posté le 3 août, soit le premier mercredi du mois, car je serai en vacances pendant les trois semaines qui suivent et ne pourrai donc rien publier :) Et j'ai 2 chapitres d'avance, pour le moment !_

 _La semaine prochaine, ce sera un chapitre de ma fic HP (Quand la vie fait des blagues pas drôles), sans oublier ce vendredi, le 15 juillet, un petit bonus pour fêter le premier anniversaire de la fic :)_


	4. La protection contre les vampires

_Voici le dernier chapitre ! Avant les vacances :p En effet, je ne vais plus rien poster pendant les 3 prochaines semaines._

 _J'ai franchement hésité à poster aussi le 5ème "chapitre", parce que celui-ci est vraiment très court. J'ai finalement décidé de le poster le weekend de mon retour de vacances, parce que ça collera magnifiquement bien à la situation XD_

* * *

Lucifer s'approcha de Sam et commença à l'embrasser. Très vite, il descendit dans son cou. Puis sur son torse, embrassant les tétons déjà dressés à travers le tissu. Il remonta le t-shirt de ses mains froides, faisant frissonner et ricaner son amant. Tandis qu'il embrassait les tablettes de chocolats qu'il aimait tant, donnant parfois de petits coups de langue, Sam tenta de l'arrêter.

— Non, Luce. On vient de manger. Je vais sentir l'ail partout sur le corps à cause de toi.

— Parfait ! Comme ça, les vampires n'auront aucune envie de te sucer !

Oui, Sam avait prévu de rejoindre Dean dans une heure pour chasser des vampires. Mais sérieusement ? Il ne pensait pas le roi de l'Enfer aussi jaloux. Il se demandait s'il devrait en rire ou pleurer. Pour l'heure, il se contenta d'un soupir blasé, mais le laissant néanmoins continuer. Après tout, malgré l'odeur, c'était agréable. Et rien ne l'empêchait de prendre une douche après. Alors, autant en profiter.

* * *

 _Voici la planche dont est tirée cette partie : tobiasandguy*tumblr*com/image/108812039811_

 _Je vous donne donc rendez-vous entre le 26 et le 28 août, selon quand j'aurai le temps, pour la suite ;)_


	5. Je suis rentré !

_Me voici de retour de vacances :) Comme promis, je vous offre la cinquième mini histoire ce weekend ;)_

* * *

Dean venait de passer quelques jours au Canada, pour respirer un peu, faire autre chose que leurs éternelles chasses aux démons. Il avait eu besoin d'un break. Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, plus en forme et prêt à en découdre avec les démons, il avait décidé de revenir un peu plus tôt.

Il glissa donc la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit la porte. Il tâtonna le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur tout en s'exclamant gaiement :

— Sam ! Devine qui revient de vacances plus tôt que prév-ouhaaaa !

La fin de sa phrase s'était légèrement modifiée pour terminer dans un cri suraigu.

— Nom d'un petit bonhomme en papier mâché !

— Rah ! Éteins la lumière ! reçut-il en réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean était assis sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, son frère d'un côté, le petit ami de celui-ci de l'autre.

— Bon retour, Dean. Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu nous aies vus en pleine action, fit Sam en lui tapotant le dos.

— Je suis traumatisé à vie, se lamenta l'aîné.

— Un chocolat chaud ? proposa Lucifer en lui tendant une tasse.

Si prendre un appartement en collocation entre frères était une bonne idée pour faire des économies d'argent, définitivement, ce n'en était pas une pour faire des surprises, comme rentrer plus tôt de vacances.

* * *

 _Voici la planche dont est tirée ce chapitre : tobiasandguy*tumblr*com/image/108837053141_

 _Le prochain devrait être posté le 14 septembre. En attendant, vous pouvez voir mon planning de publication sur mon profil :)_


	6. Le cadeau d'anniversaire

_Allez, les vacances sont définitivement finies, on reprend donc le rythme d'une publication chaque deuxième mercredi du mois :)_

* * *

Quelques mois après la mésaventure de Dean, qui était rentré de vacances plus tôt que prévu et était arrivé au plus mauvais moment, les frères Winchester avaient convenus de prendre deux apparts séparés. L'aîné n'était pas sûr de survivre s'il voyait à nouveau son frère et Lucifer en plein action.

C'était d'ailleurs pendant cette période, où il cherchait un nouvel appart, qu'il apprit la véritable identité de Lucifer. Il y avait eu plusieurs réactions successives de sa part.

D'abord, l'ahurissement. Sérieusement ? Son frère n'avait toujours pas retenu la leçon après son aventure avec Ruby ?

Puis, la colère. "Comment t'as pu me cacher un truc pareil ?", avait-il beuglé dans le salon. "Tu te rends compte que c'est le roi de l'Enfer, le plus grand démon, qu'il est mauvais ?!". Il s'était ainsi époumoné, jusqu'à ce que des coups fussent frappés aux murs par les voisins.

Et enfin, l'acceptation. "C'est pour ça, alors, que nos chasses sont beaucoup plus calmes depuis quelques temps", avait-il remarqué.

Il avait donc finalement promis de garder le secret. Si lui-même avait réagi ainsi, nul doute que le patriarche allait faire un massacre. Et, s'il y réfléchissait bien, Lucifer était plutôt sympa pour un démon, le roi d'entre eux, de surcroît. Alors, il avait décidé de continuer à agir comme avant.

C'était pourquoi, en ce 25 avril, soit une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Sam, Lucifer était venu chez lui pour lui demander conseil.

— Je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre, s'était lamenté le Diable. J'avais pensé à un chat. Tout le monde aime les chats. Mais Sam est allergique…

— Pourquoi pas un chien ? Il adore ça !

Le 2 mai, Dean se rendit chez son frère pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Ce fut un Sam tout comptant et surexcité qui lui ouvrit.

— Regarde, Dean ! Luce m'a offert un chien des Enfers pour mon anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant dans ses bras un gros chien noir.

Enfin, de l'avis de Dean, cela ressemblait plus à une créature de cauchemar. Lorsqu'il avait conseillé à Lucifer d'offrir un chien à son petit ami, il n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça.

* * *

 _Comme d'hab, voici l'image m'ayant inspiré ce chapitre : 66*media*tumblr*com/b13b67ac60ca57d59468092c7b2432c2/tumblr_njq0ugLECa1u8ju99o1_540*jpg_

 _Si vous n'arrivez pas à voir les images, n'hésitez pas à me demander les liens dans les reviews. Je vous les enverrai alors par MP n_n Car j'ai remarqué que Tumblr avait un peu changé et ça devient compliqué de partager une image en dehors du site... J'apprécie de moins en moins cette plateforme. M'enfin, tant pis n_n"_


	7. Le film d'horreur

_Je suis contente de voir que cette petite adaptation plait, et aussi de pouvoir faire découvrir la merveilleuse BD dont elle est tirée à des gens qui ne la connaissent pas encore :D_

 _Je vous annonce également que j'ai déjà prévu le reste des chapitres. Il y en aura donc 11 en tout. Celui-ci étant le 7ème, il n'en reste donc plus que 4 à poster (dont 3 à écrire)_

* * *

La jeune femme, une jolie rousse aux formes appétissantes et parfaitement moulées dans ses vêtements serrés, courait dans les bois à en perdre haleine. À n'en pas douter, elle courait pour sauver sa vie, fuyant quelque chose. Un cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une racine. En se retournant, elle put voir la silhouette d'un homme encapuchonné et masqué qui la surplombait. Celui-ci leva une main dans laquelle il tenait un couteau. La lame brilla à la lueur de la lune et la jeune femme s'étrangla dans son cri, terrorisée.

— Yaaaawww, fit Sam en baillant, commençant à s'endormir devant le film.

Il jeta un œil à côté de lui et soupira. Lucifer tenait fermement un coussin contre lui et avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse.

— Je crois que tu as eu assez de films d'horreur pour ce soir, dit-il en éteignant la télévision.

Il avait fallu des mois avant que le chasseur ne parvienne à faire regarder ce genre de film à son petit ami. Il avait d'abord été surpris par les techniques qu'usait ce dernier pour éviter le sujet. Puis, il avait fini par le prendre comme un défi, revenant sans cesse à la charge.

— J'aime pas les films d'horreur ! avait crié un jour le roi de l'Enfer, alors que Sam lui proposait un énième titre d'épouvante. Voilà, t'es content ? Je ne veux pas en regarder, je n'aime pas ça.

Malgré tout, l'humain avait finalement réussi à le faire abdiquer et ils avaient lancé un DVD. C'était là que Sam s'était rendu compte que ce type de film avait un sacré effet sur Lucifer. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu se réfugier sous la couette, il avait ri. Maintenant, il trouvait ça vraiment ridicule.

Le roi de l'Enfer qui flippe en regardant des films d'horreur. Quelle ironie !

* * *

 _Voici l'image qui a inspiré ce mini chapitre : 67*media*tumblr*com/54065f8ca32fc314c988b9c3bd51be99/tumblr_nl56wbVYSU1u8ju99o1_540*jpg_

 _Et si vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, j'ai lancé un concours sur la ma page auteur de fanfictions :) Et il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir Facebook pour participer.  
_ _www*facebook*com/tatsuchanffnet/photos/a.863022140418420.1073741828.841074035946564/1061336143920351/ (l'adresse est cliquable sur mon profil) Vous pourrez ainsi tenter de gagner l'un des trois lots que j'ai mis en jeu :) Dépêchez-vous, vous n'avez que jusqu'au 14 octobre !_


	8. Le bisou

_Voici donc la 8ème petite histoire ! Elle est très, très courte, oui. Et, pour rappel, il n'en reste que 3 après celle-ci :) le deuxième mercredi de février 2017 (soit le 8 février 2017), je mettrai donc un point final à cette petite adaptation._

* * *

Sam termina de mettre ses chaussures, prit ses clés, son sac et sa veste. Puis, il ouvrit la porte.

— Bon, il faut que j'aille bosser. Ce fantôme ne partira pas tout seul. Et Dean est pas très doué pour ça.

Lucifer l'avait rejoint sur le pas de la porte.

— Tout ira bien ?

— Bien sûr que tout ira bien. J'ai l'habitude.

Un sourire, un regard tendre. Et il s'embrassèrent passionnément, oubliant qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, devant la porte ouverte de leur appartement. Ce fut en entendant le bruit d'une porte claquer que ce détail leur revint en mémoire. Ils tournèrent le regard vers la source du bruit. Une femme d'âge mûre les fixait. Ils devinrent alors tous deux rouge écarlate sous la gêne.

De son côté, la petite vieille semblait aux anges, émerveillée et éblouie par tant d'amour.

* * *

 _Voici la planche qui m'a inspirée : 67*media*tumblr*com/d834ec7459fbfb2aa6a130f92c89ea68/tumblr_nlnplkiT4B1u8ju99o1_r1_540*jpg_

 _Rendez-vous le 14 décembre pour la 9ème histoire n_n_


	9. Les boules anti-stress

_Je pense que c'est l'une des planches qui m'a le plus fait rire ! :p_

* * *

Lucifer était sur canapé, complètement affalé, un livre entre les mains et ses pieds reposant sur les genoux de Sam qui était rentré d'une chasse quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda le roi de l'Enfer, plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

— Éreintant. Ce fantôme était vraiment récalcitrant. J'ai bien cru à un moment qu'on n'arriverait pas à s'en débarrasser. Certains sont bien accrochés à leur vie sur Terre.

— Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens craignent tant d'aller en Enfer. C'est pas si terrible. On s'amuse bien.

Sam ne répondit pas à cette remarque mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Lucifer ne finisse par abaisser son bouquin pour regarder son petit ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

En effet, il pouvait sentir la main chaude du chasseur sur sa cuisse remontant sous son short jusqu'à son entrejambe. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient avoir une partie de jambes en l'air ? C'était assez étonnant : Sam refusait généralement après une chasse car trop fatigué.

La main se referma sur ses bourse et la voix du cadet Winchester répondit :

— Je cherche mes boules anti-stress pour me relaxer.

Lucifer le regarda d'abord comme si des cornes étaient en train de lui pousser sur la tête avant de soupirer. Pourquoi était-il donc tombé amoureux de ce stupide humain ?

* * *

 _Voici la planche dont est tirée ce mini chapitre :_ _65*media*tumblr*com/79095dca51bca0352e000b026a43fc99/tumblr_nrkpu0SguZ1u8ju99o1_540*jpg_

 _Je n'ai pas encore écrit les deux dernières histoires. Et j'hésite encore sur laquelle je vais mettre en dernier. Finir sur une touche hot ou sur une touche drôle ? ;)_

 _Rendez-vous en tout cas le 11 janvier pour l'avant dernières petite histoire de cette adaptation :)_


	10. La nature

_On arrive déjà à l'avant-dernière mini histoire :) J'ai finalement décidé de finir sur la touche drôle. Le chapitre un peu plus hot que les autres est donc celui-ci. Ce n'est pas détaillé et c'est voulu. La BD originale dont est tirée cette histoire ne l'est pas non plus. Je ne souhaite donc pas faire plus._

 _Et merci au Guest qui a laissé une petite review au chapitre précédent n_n_

* * *

Sam et Lucifer avaient décidé de se faire une petite ballade à la montagne. Le temps était parfait pour cela : ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, pas trop humide, les conditions idéales quoi. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, vantant les mérite de profiter de l'air frais de la nature.

— Je suis vraiment content que tu aies eu cette idée, dit Sam en s'arrêtant dans une petite clairière.

— Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de se rapprocher un peu de la nature, d'être loin de la civilisation.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux et ne purent se retenir plus longtemps. Lucifer passa ses mains sur la nuque du Winchester et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné. Sam, quant à lui passa ses bras autour du torse du démon pour presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ne surent pas vraiment comment, mais ils se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés au sol, se dévorant mutuellement la bouche et parcourant le corps de l'autre de leurs mains avides. Comme ils n'avaient rien pris d'autre que de quoi se désaltérer et reprendre quelques forces, Lucifer s'était dévoué pour être celui à même le sol. Parce que, malgré les vêtements dont ils se servaient comme couverture de fortune, on sentait bien les cailloux et autres irrégularités du sol. De même, ils décidèrent que Sam serait au-dessus, dans tous les sens du terme. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus pensé à prendre du lubrifiant. Et que si la salive c'est sympa, le lubrifiant c'est quand même plus chouette pour faire glisser le tout.

Sam venait de se positionner entre les jambes de son amant et s'apprêtait à continuer, quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

— Attends ! Tu as entendu ?

Le chasseur tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Mais il n'entendit rien de particulier. Pour lui, les sons qu'il entendaient n'avaient rien d'inquiétant. C'étaient les bruits de la nature, rien d'autre.

— Tu as peur que ce soit un ours qui vienne nous manger ? dit-il amusé.

— Ne rie pas trop. Tu sais que Bigfoot existe pour de vrai ? Que ferais-tu s'il débarquait ici ?

Ils rirent tous les deux en imaginant la scène. Mais ils reprirent rapidement leur sérieux pour reprendre où ils en étaient. Ils se perdirent rapidement l'un dans l'autre, profitant de cet extase au point au même Bigfoot n'aurait pu les interrompre.

Ce fut finalement légèrement essoufflés qu'ils s'installèrent côte à côte, regardant le ciel qui était d'un magnifique bleu et écoutant les oiseaux chanter.

— On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dit Lucifer.

— Faire l'amour ? On fait presque tous les jours.

— Je parlais de sortir comme ça, dans un endroit reculé. Mais on peut aussi faire l'amour plus souvent, ça ne me dérange pas.

Et Sam repartit dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

 _Cette fois, c'est tiré de plusieurs planches que voici :  
66*media*tumblr*com/62cfef51192301bc3bf4202815f21086/tumblr_nmwsjcI9M31u8ju99o1_540*jpg  
67*media*tumblr*com/945980fc861799732977e0e65516ddf5/tumblr_nmwspyLhbu1u8ju99o1_540*jpg  
65*media*tumblr*com/e31729422814567ed0b1d1805afe320d/tumblr_nmxkxlDrzh1u8ju99o1_540*jpg  
66*media*tumblr*com/a182c5c0acdaf105ade53d757c45b02f/tumblr_nmxrzxJawy1u8ju99o1_540*jpg  
65*media*tumblr*com/00b40fdc98e5dfa3e9af1e63465c4446/tumblr_nmybino7of1u8ju99o1_540*jpg_

 _Rendez-vous le 8 février pour la dernière petite histoire ! :)_


	11. La petite bêbête

_Voici donc le dernier petit chapitre de cette adaptation ! :) J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu n_n_

* * *

Sam sortit de la salle de bain en panique.

— Luuuuuuce ! Au secours !

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Il y a un cafard dans la salle de bain ! Enlève-le ! Tue-le ! Fais-le fuir ! Fais n'importe quoi, mais fais quelque choooose !

Lucifer se mit à rire, se moquant ouvertement de son amant.

— Enfin, Sam, ce n'est pas petite bêbête qui va manger la grosse.

À peine eut-il finit cette phrase que le cafard vola vers lui pour se poser sur son front. Sam aurait ri de voir le roi de l'Enfer loucher avant de se mettre à hurler, si lui-même n'était pas aussi effrayé.

— Enlève-le de là ! Enlève-le de là ! répétait Lucifer en battant des bras, tandis que le chasseur courait vers la porte d'entrée.

oOoOo

Dean avait prévu de passer faire un petit coucou à son frère après sa dernière chasse en solitaire. Sam et Lucifer étaient au courant de l'heure approximative à laquelle il devait arriver. Mais il pris quand même la peine de frapper. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver face aux deux amants en train de faire des choses pas catholiques du tout. Il les avait déjà surpris une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer, merci bien.

*TOC TOC*

Il attendit plusieurs minutes mais n'eut aucune réponse. C'était étrange. D'habitude, l'un des deux venait lui ouvrir dans les trentes secondes qui suivaient.

Un peu nerveux, il décida donc d'ouvrir la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé, comme chaque fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'appartement.

— Salut ! Je suis rentré ! Vous êtes…

Le "où" qui devait normalement terminer sa question resta en suspension. Il s'était figé devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Sam ne portait qu'une serviette autour des hanches et Lucifer tenait une bombe insecticide et une tapette. Tous deux regardaient avec un soulagement évident une vieille dame – leur voisine, en fait – qui tenait un cafard entre ses doigts.

Visiblement, être un démon ou un chasseur n'empêchait pas d'avoir des peurs plus ou moins ridicules. De l'avis de Dean, un fantôme était quand même bien plus dangereux qu'un cafard. Non ?

* * *

 _Les deux planches qui m'ont inspiré cette histoire :  
66*media*tumblr*com/f8d4cf10cff538e01b33497aa758fcc3/tumblr_nq16a0M5Qy1u8ju99o1_540*jpg  
67*media*tumblr*com/186a7cb7083257190a6b23647cfa55df/tumblr_nqhv3z5T7D1u8ju99o1_540*jpg _

_Apparemment, l'auteur de Tobias & Guy continue l'histoire. Je vous invite donc à le suivre et à lire la suite :) _


End file.
